prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC27
is the 27th episode of the Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 416th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls visit Miyuki's grandmother, Hoshizora Tae, in the countryside. Synopsis Miyuki brought the others to visit her grandmother at the countryside. They took a break when an elderly lady told them a Kappa might appear in the river creek if they get too close. Miyuki recognized the lady as her grandmother, Hoshizora Tae. The girls arrived at Tae's house and told Candy to pose as a doll. Tae then brought them to a creek where they eat fresh vegetables. Nao asked Tae if there are really Kappa around in which Miyuki offered a cucumber in the river and shouted to the Kappa to collect it. Miyuki also told the others her love of stories come from Tae who tell her folktales when she was younger. That night, while setting up the table for dinner, Miyuki noticed an extra set and Tae explained for their little guest which happened to be Candy. The girls hide her as Tae's neighbor brought some food for her. After dinner, Miyuki asked Tae why she does not want to stay with her in the city. She explained she loved the countryside and there is a treasure here she want to protect. Miyuki asked what it was but Tae said it is a secret. Meanwhile Wolfurun was feeling the heat and decided to go to the mountains. The next day, the girls help in the fields and Candy used the elephant Decor to water the plants. Wolfurun was relaxing in the creek when he spotted something and immediately ran off. He came across the girls who are resting and Tae called him cute. The girls tried not to laugh which angered Wolfurun to summon the Bad End Energy spell, however it has no effect on Tae which everyone was surprised. Tae told them although there will be times of bad but the sun will shine for a better tomorrow. Wolfurun was furious about it however Tae ignored him and went to the kitchen. He created a Super Akanbe with a incense holder, and the girls transformed. The girls knocked the Super Akanbe away from the house and Cure Happy claimed is to protect Tae's treasure. This make them ask what is the treasure which gave the Super Akanbe an opening to fire a shot at them. The shot knocked them down and the Super Akanbe fired another at the house. However a huge gust of wind extinguished the shot and knocked the Super Akanbe in the water. Cure Happy suspected it could be the Tengu who created that wind. Suddenly a creature in the water make the Super Akanbe loss its balance and Wolfurun recognized as the creature earlier. The girls transformed to Princess Form and defeated the Super Akanbe. Later, as the girls were relaxing, a gentle gust of wind blew them and Tae claimed the mountains is thanking for something the girls had done. Miyuki then told Tae it is their secret and they all laughed after that... Major events *It was revealed that there are humans who are not affected by the Bad End Energy spell. Trivia *Hoshizora Tae is the first human who is not affected by the Bad End Energy spell, as even the Cures were affected in Episode 22. This is because she believes that the sun will shine for a better tomorrow after bad times. Characters *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty *Candy *Wolfurun *Akanbe *Hoshizora Tae Gallery tengu.wind.png|A Japanese nature spirit of Wind, Tengu. ep27 akanbe.png|This Episode's Akanbe. wall_smile_27_1_S.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 27 wallpaper Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure!